Custom Robo:Epidemic
by Blindknyttstories
Summary: A spin off of the fanfiction "Please Don't Leave" a Hero and Marcia fanfic


**So yeah this a thing lol**

**I recently got done reading a fanfic by the author "Blushing Aniki", the fanfic called "Please Don't Leave". Short and to the point i really enjoyed it, based off of my favorite videogame of all time "Custom Robo". Anyway the fic hasn't been updated since 2012 so i figured i continue it myself until the author updates his.(Author if your reading this, i will delete this if you don't want me to continue this.) Also be sure to read that the first ten chapters of that first because this story picks up from their**

**Chapter 1-Lab Wars**

"Welcome Harry" Four said, "Now scanning personal data...Data processed, User registered." Four said to Harry. "Now tutorial started, please engage in a battle to continue."

Harry opened his eyes to see Issac standing in front of him, but Vlad was notwhere in sight.

"So i see only one of you decided to stay and fight." Harry said with his robo in hand ready to battle.

Issac just stood their with a smile on his face, he finally spoke. "You may control Sandbox for now...but that doesn't change our plans, in the end we will be the ones controlling it." Issac said as he turned to walk away.

"Oh no your not going to leave now! I'm taking you guys down starting with you!" Harry yelled ready to fight.

"Haha i would wipe the floor with you, but i am interested in how powerful Sandbox is so maybe a test is in order" with that Issac snapped his fingers and three of his lackeys came towards them. "Men, please take it easy on Harry, he's on hard times." Before Harry could respond Issac threw down a flash pellet and vanished.

"Damn...got away." Harry sighed as remembered the three men that were ordered to take him on. He engaged them and dived.

**The Battle**

As Harry went to customize Sandbox he noticed that the only parts avaliable were The Sandbox itself, The Sandgun, Sandbomb, SandBoots, and SandPods. Harry took a look at the oppenents and saw something interesting, all three of his oppenets had the exact same parts all were Glory(Harrys main robo), and the basic blaster,bombs and pods.

Harry entered into the battlefield which looked like to be the basic arena meaning they usually would have the advantage in such a close area. Right when Harry entered Four spoke up.

"Welcome Harry to the battle tutorial, as the battle progresses you shall learn more about Sandbox and it's abilities" Four said in Harrys head.

Harry began to go fowerd he saw one of the glorys and lifited up his gun, when he fired though a straight line was fired out and hit glory instanly knocking it's hit points to zero stunning Harry.

Harry began to wander when a glory came up behind him and fired, Harry was ready to take the hit when his pods fired on their own setting up a shield around his robo. Harry was stunned but took advantage of it by firing his bomb the explosion was enough to hit the Glory and him, but unlike other robos Sandbox wasn't hurt by it's own bombs. The Glory on the other hand was down and out.

All was left was the last Glory Harry jumped and saw that Sandbox was a Lighting-Flash Model with it's speed, so he was able to scan the area and quickly found the last Glory. Harry fired his gun and was able to knock it out, ending the battle in a win for him.

**End Battle**

The three figures were knocked back on the ground, as Harry looked around the room he noticed Linda was no longer their. Harry exited the room to find that all the black figures were gone, and the police force had arrived to arrest the figures who were knocked out during the battles. Harry saw is sister talking to one of the scientists. Harry ran over to her to ask her a few questions.

"Hey sis!" Harry yelled as he ran towerds her.

"Harry! I'm glad your ok, some of the suspects here were found dead, so i was hoping the same didn't happen to you" Mira said with a tear running down her check.

"Mira, have you seen Linda? Also...i want the best funeral avaliable for Ernest..." Harry said trying to hold back the tears

"What are you talking about? Ernest is fine, wounded but still alive. Also we can't find Linda I'm afraid she might have been kidnapped" Mira said trying to keep a brave face for Harry

Harry didn't care what Mira said about Linda, Harry tears of sadness turned into tears of Joy when he heard that Ernest was alive. "I'm glad Ernest is ok...i was worried their, and about Linda...I'm sure we are going to find her.

Just then a officer came up to them with some news, "Captain Mira, we were taking one of the suspects into custody and they kept saying the name "_Tokiya_" Might be their leaders name.

_To be continued_


End file.
